Mayoral Bonding
by BreakMan 45
Summary: Kanaya is in a bad mood after a fight with Rose, however will a unexpected visitor be able to help change that RoseXKanaya, Crack Onesided WVXKanaya. Reviews appriciated.


Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you just had another fight with your matesprit Rose Lalonde. It's really nothing big, just another drawback on having a relationship on a moving meteor for the next three years or so, yet that doesn't stop you from crying. You lay spread out on the floor looking at your Recuperacoon, wondering if you should go to sleep, when suddenly someone begins knocking on your door. You immediately begin to wonder if Rose has returned to make-up.

"Um.. m'lady I heard sobbing, I did not know if everything was alright."

The voice isn't Rose, it doesn't sound like anyone you've talked to at all. You shoosh your own thoughts as the person on the other side of the door continues talking.

"I was just going back to my town, but as proper etiquette has taught me one must always care for a lady in distress."

Oh of course, it's the one Carapacian who is journeying with your group. You wipe away your tears as you get up from the floor and unlock your door, your surprised to see the short Carapacian, not for his presence but for what he's wearing. A dusty tattered rag, made even more unfashionable by his homemade sash. This simply won't stand by you, feelings be damned.

With a simple tug inside, and a smirk that crosses your face at the surprise that crosses his. You begin to un-captchalogue a variety of different fabrics and tools needed for a new undertaking. The Mayor (As he has been referred to when others speak of him) seems more fascinated by your sylladex's capabilities, then the initial shock of your surprise of being dragged into your room.

"M'lady, what are you doing?"

"Making You A New Outfit, A Mayor Should Look Presentable To His Citizens" You say as he seems to ponder what he will look like. A smile slides across his face as you begin the measurements, as time goes by you and the Mayor chat idly about different topics. He speaks of the various improvements of his "Can Town", while you regale him of the adventures you and your friends have accomplished. When the new set of clothes is almost complete you implore the Mayor to look at himself in the mirror. He poses in different ways, earning a slight giggle from your direction. He pauses in his movements and turns back to facing you, he seems to fit nicely into a suit.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you a question m'lady?"

You begin to notice that the Mayor looks a bit sheepish, you give him a slight smile and nod your head for him to continue, as you make some final adjustments.

"Well I overheard red text human and teal text alien girl, when we were in Can Town. But I did not understand the context of their conversation….what's a matesprit?"

You pause, and give some thought to your answer.

"A Matesprit Is A Significant Other, Someone Who Will Pity You And Shares The Same Interest With You."

The Mayor begins to ponder your words, slowly a grin develops on his face.

"Then m'lady, can I be your matesprit?"

You're a bit taken back by the sudden question, of course he can't be your matesprit, you already have one albeit it's in a sour state at the moment.

"Why Would You Want To Be My Matesprit?" You ask despite yourself, it's more out of curiosity then anything.

"Well m'lady, I find it enjoyable to talk to you, I like the new garments you made for me and um…" The Mayor looks around for his old clothes, he rifles through them to he finds what looks like a spear.

"And I can protect you m'lady, and you can be my official aide in Can Town!"

His eyes light up, just a bit when he's finished talking. Again you're a little taken back, but you have a moral right to explain the situation to him.

"That Does Sound Lovely Mr. Mayor, However I Would Like To Inform You That I'm Already In A Matespritship".

His eyes go big and his mouth forms a little "O". He looks down in disappointment, but you quickly tilt his head up with your hand.

"Now Is That Any Way For A Mayor To Act?" You give him a small peck on the cheek, his face begins to turn red (You find it odd for a Carapacian to blush). He begins to shake his head to agree with you.

"Now Then, Let's Show Your Citizens Their Mayor's New Look" You say with a sly smirk.

"Oh yes of course! Follow me m'lady" He's already half way out the door, flush crush all but forgotten, with you trailing behind.

The next time Rose sees you, you have a smile that's bigger then most you've ever had. When asked what brought about such a abrupt change in attitude, you answer simply

"A little Mayoral bonding".


End file.
